


春与鸢尾

by Ridiculousparadise



Series: 那些花儿 [6]
Category: TF 家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 一如春与鸢尾终将要相互背弃
Relationships: Zuo Hang/Deng Jiaxin
Series: 那些花儿 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695520





	春与鸢尾

终于写回TF家族的小男孩们了

*左航X邓佳鑫

邓佳鑫在司机开着车左右打转了几次不出意外地头晕了。

他表姐的婚礼和致家儿子的婚礼定在了一处庄园，排场搞得很大，他们到的有点晚，绕来绕去找一个停车位。

好不容易停下车来，他迫不及待推开了车门，撞倒了作为陈设摆在四处的大幅写真海报，他把海报扶起来。表姐的身边人看上去很熟悉，底下是新人各自的英文名和中文名，花体字飞龙走风，邓佳鑫认了一会儿。

Lexin & Yvonne

致新 & 刘婉

“致新？”他看到这两字的一瞬间，想起来了，致家儿子，重庆人，是他高中的学长，也是他前男友左航的同班同学…

其实邓佳鑫在一个小时之前没想到能在自己表姐的婚礼上遇到前男友。

但仔细想想也对，致新和他们都是中学同校，这批一起读国际部的同学大部分是重庆本地人，大多是官商家庭出身，关系盘根错节，这么多年保持联系也很正常。

何况左航本科就是美国读的，之后一直留在纽约，和魁北克同在东海岸，他和致新多年好友，不来才是不正常的。

于是，看到宾客里瘦削身影，他也并不意外。

邓佳鑫是亲，左航是友，自然不在同一桌，邓佳鑫的座位和左航的隔了几桌距离，但不凑巧，赶上了个面对面，左航的眼神直勾勾盯过来。

邓佳鑫刻意躲着，但尴尬就是位置这么坐着，再躲也难免视线交汇。视线撞上的那一秒，左航对着他指指耳朵，他一摸觉得耳根好烫，也不知红成什么样。

心慌了一霎，整个婚礼他都有点魂不守舍，以至于致新带着刘婉来他们这桌敬酒，他才缓过神来。

致新看着他，不自觉地蹙了眉，有些疑惑。

他对着刘婉说恭喜表姐觅得如意郎君，把关系点破了。

“没想到学弟你是Yvonne的表弟，真巧。”致新说着，眼神却飘向不远处左航的方向。

左航的视线一直没离开过，看致新望过来，举起酒杯遥敬了一杯。

邓佳鑫这桌是他同辈的亲戚，没有长辈压着，几个人互相灌起酒来，邓佳鑫性格有点闷，这时候就是最吃亏的那种，被哄着喝了很多。

他在偌大的庄园摸着路去盥洗室，楼梯上上下下，一个不稳，摔了。

有人默不作声地把他扶起来，他以为是侍者，便道了声Merci，背靠着的胸膛轻轻震动，一声哼笑，邓佳鑫没反应过来。

邓佳鑫抱着马桶吐了一会儿，出来在洗手台接了几捧冷水，把自己浇清醒了。

转身要走的时候，邓佳鑫见有人立在门口夹着根烟，他脑子还晕加上云遮雾障看不清是谁，烟的味道倒是熟悉，走进一看，果然是左航。

左航见他走上前来，幽幽地开口：“这么多年过去了，你还是这种逞强的性子。”

“跟你有关系吗？”

“呵呵，你说的对，与我无关，毕竟都是前男友了。”左航把燃尽的烟摁灭了，又从烟盒里抽出一根，打火机的响声清脆，烟雾又缭绕起来。

邓佳鑫称得上一句落荒而逃，他见了左航心乱，说来好笑，分手还是他提的。

好的时候是那样好，但分手的念头也不止一次涌起。

他想起他们分手前的那个圣诞，左航比他高一级，早一年去了四季海风总带着雨的纽约，艰难地异国了一年，他升学又去了天好像永远不会太晴的伦敦。

他飞了大半个地球过去，想陪着左航过圣诞，落地他叫了车往左航的家开，按了按门铃，左航不在家。

他在左航家楼下的咖啡厅想看看能不能等到他，结果他坐到店打烊左航还没回。

他打电话过去，也是打了三两个才有人接。电话那头很嘈杂，好像是人很多的样子，还有人催着左航说干了干了，别拿接电话躲酒什么的。邓佳鑫说，我到你家楼下了。

左航不多时给他发来一个地址，邓佳鑫又叫Uber往左航报的地址赶，左航给他订的酒店在车水马龙川流不息的曼哈顿，距离不远，花的时间却很长。到的时候左航已经等在门口，左航身上酒气很重，站在smoking area，靠着门廊的罗马柱抽烟，见邓佳鑫下车了就把烟掐了，去后备箱帮他搬行李箱。

左航的朋友们也有男女朋友过来过节的，几个人在套房里打麻将的打麻将，玩桌游的玩桌游，烟酒不忌。

一群人见了他热情地招呼他，左航的朋友社会气很重，爱开荤素不忌的玩笑，邓佳鑫招架不住，他们又说邓佳鑫有点装了，来灌他酒。

他也傻乎乎照单全收，醉得狼狈地躺在床上的时候，左航坐在床边嘲讽他不会喝就别喝，才出去接个电话，就被灌成这个鬼样。

左航见他醉得厉害，把他扶到房间，忍不住骂了两句。

事情就是这时候变坏的。

头脑不清醒的邓佳鑫和同样酒精上头左航爆发了最激烈的一次争吵。

左航摔门走了，一直到后半夜才回房，邓佳鑫给他留了一盏夜灯，睡得很浅，睡到一半感觉床往一边陷下去一点，身侧另一个人的体温轻轻地将他环绕。

邓佳鑫醒的时候，左航在他身边睡得正沉，左航醒着的时候目光深邃，鼻梁高挺，眼窝深陷，睡着的时候倒很乖，跟高中时一样，他起来把行李收好，轻轻把门合上了。

邓佳鑫在清晨离开，天色是厚重的铅灰，左航还没醒。

两个人睡完，左航总喜欢搂着他，手搭在他腰间，他抽离出来，用垫在颈下的鹅毛枕偷梁换柱。

雪下得很大，他从观景电梯往下看，曼哈顿的街一片肃杀的白掺杂着各色建筑的表面，灰蒙蒙的。

电梯里的机械女声提示他，大厅已经到了，他推着行李箱出门，酒店门口有出租车路过，他一招手，拦下一辆，往肯尼迪机场去了。

车窗外的景他很熟，样样都在左航拍给他的照片里见过，上了威廉堡桥，那些建筑都半隐在云里，看得也不是很清楚了，他就把它们连带着左航都抛之脑后了。

左航和比他小一届的邓佳鑫是两年室友，就他俩。

中考前的那个新年，他舅一家人从地球的不同角落坐着航班回了山城，一大家人聚餐的时候长辈们都忍不住打听起晚辈们的成绩。

邓佳鑫他妈聊起他半上不下的排名，说了两句，不愿多谈：“冲一冲A高中倒是稳进，就是不知道能不能在尖子班。”

他舅妈倒是很热心，“哎呀，那稳进A中不是挺好吗，进不了尖子班你送国际部啊，我跟你讲，我好几个朋友的小孩都在A中国际部，以后升学不要太轻松额。”说着又聊起国际部去年升学的人员去向，邓佳鑫的母亲一边点头一边夸自己表嫂消息灵通。

本来只是个备选项，不料邓佳鑫中考将将擦线进A中，他妈又想了想打点各路人马把他送进尖子班的周章，又盘算了高考和留学两边各自的升学率，大手一挥把他送进了国际部。

那时候国际部刚搬到北部新区没几年，人数也并不多，放眼望去，不是这个伯伯的儿子，就是那个叔叔的女儿，总之要不互相认识，再不济就家长认识，而且一个年级也就一百来人，在学校晃一周就能把所有人认识个七七八八。

九月开学，他爸去市里开会只叫了司机送他，他妈帮他整理好生活用品，三步一回头，不愿意出宿舍，说着真舍不得送小孩来这种荒郊野外。

“阿姨，倒也没有这么烂吧。”从房间一角传来一声幽幽的回应，有点沙哑，吓了他们母子俩一跳，循声望去，角落的床上坐起一个男生，头发乱糟糟的，眼睛半睁着。

他们进门时还以为是被子没叠，也没注意，没成想室友正在睡觉。

“同学？你是？”

“我叫左航”左航说着从床上爬下来，去盥洗室洗了把脸，发梢上还滴着水珠，把手机调到微信的界面抵到邓佳鑫母亲的面前，“阿姨您加我微信？有事方便联系。”其实就是有点赶客的意味。不多时，他妈给邓佳鑫留下几句叮嘱就回家去了。

左航瘫在凳子上拿iPad切水果忍者，邓佳鑫背对着他玩魔方。左航一边聚精会神地盯着屏幕，一边有一茬没一茬地跟他闲聊。另外两个室友，一个他爸调动去其他省跟着转学走了，一个去读预科了。左航跟他说。

邓佳鑫的初恋谈得很乌龙，他在认识到自己性向后下了一个Blued，跟同城的一个大学生聊得开心，几次手机忘了调成静音，还惹得左航往他床位这边看。

网恋一月有余，两人约好见面，邓佳鑫周五放学在寝室里收拾行李，一边给他妈打电话说要跟同学在外面玩一会儿，今晚可能不回家，一边和网友联系，那人报出一个地址，邓佳鑫复述了一遍确认。左航往他这边望，目光意味深长。

他赶到地址的时候，发现是个酒吧，他在门口和那人汇合，长得倒不算丑，只是言谈举止有点油，他本来看着不怎么满意，正想说自己没带身份证，也没成年，不能进酒吧，那人倒是有点门路，打了个电话，有个营销从里面出来，一脸堆笑地把他们带进去了。

空气中的香氛味道让人精神松弛，他们的小台面送四瓶酒，那人就带着他摇骰子，邓佳鑫总是输，不知不觉两瓶酒下肚，脚步虚浮，那人把他扶着，正要带他出门。不料夜场的几个保安齐齐挡在他面前。

“喂，我说，我的人你也敢碰？”左航出现在场子里，保安往左右两边撤，为他让出一条道来。

邓佳鑫带着宿醉翻了个身，直直地摔倒地板上，左航闻声从主卧出来，从冰箱里翻出瓶矿泉水，邓佳鑫就坐在地上慢条斯理地喝。

“我说，你怎么出现在那里？”邓佳鑫再迟钝也该反应过来那是不是个普通夜店，那左航应该也是？

“我说你笨死算了，第一次去就跟人摇骰子，我跟你摇，能让你把四瓶酒全喝完了。”左航先把他骂了一顿，又说“那是我家的产业啊，你在我家场子里出事了，邓局长哪能放过我家？”

邓佳鑫的问句终于还是没问出口，“哦，原来是你家开的啊。”

左航目光灼灼地看他，“我知道你想问什么？”说着一把拉过邓佳鑫，回答被淹没在唇齿间，“不巧，我也是。”

在一起是自然而然的事情，孤男寡男，左航对自己的性向也很坦然。

在课上，美国老头在讲林肯那段历史，致新转着笔看左航在记笔记，压低声音问他：“喂，左航，这周我生日，能不能帮我搞个包厢？”左航也不看他，专心写着1854 Kansas-Nebraska Act；Compromise of 1850 by Stephen Douglas＆Henry Clay，写完才慢慢把笔盖合上，“没问题，但我要带个人。”

“带谁呀？”

“我男朋友。”

致新愣在当场，又忌惮历史老师的威严，一直憋到下课快憋出内伤，才问左航，谁呀谁呀。

左航也不肯透露，只说，到时候你就知道了。

左家赶在国庆长假又开了一个新店，现在开业还没两个月，凑热闹的人很多，周末晚上他们过去，门口的台阶上坐满了等位的客。

致新也站在门口等左航，保安查身份，没左航他们还进不去，他们在微信催左航快点，左航回了一句“就在街口，马上到”，他们一望，左航带着人过来了，致新一看左航身边的男孩，带了个黑口罩，攥着左航的手。左航给值班经理打了个电话，门口保安对着对讲机答了几句，列队给他们送进去了。

致新锤左航肩膀：“兄弟这波可以呀。”左航嘴角含笑说小意思，身边的男孩像是来这种地方不多，音乐鼓点越来越快，舞池里的人摇头晃脑的样子让他贴左航越来越近。

值班经理毕恭毕敬地守在楼梯口把他们带到包厢，左航站在门口像是在吩咐什么事情，男孩坐在沙发上，口罩摘了下来了，致新一看有点眼熟，坐在他身边套话。

左航领着送蛋糕和果盘侍应过来，致新已经和邓佳鑫称兄道弟起来，看他过来了：“左航，你搞学弟有一手，本人直呼内行。”朋友熟练地把果汁和野格一比一混在酒壶里，致新又说：“学弟我再敬你一杯。”

“嗯？再？左航看向邓佳鑫，“他灌你几杯了？”

“两三杯吧。”邓佳鑫见左航面色不对，言语有些支吾。

当晚，邓佳鑫见识到了左航那句“我跟你摇，能让你把四瓶酒全喝完了”，致新和其他人没能让左航或者邓佳鑫再喝一杯，倒是被左航灌得不轻。

十二点一过，致新吹完了蜡烛，像是完成了使命，咣当醉倒，其他人也七荤八素的摊在沙发上，左航拉过邓佳鑫的手，十指紧扣地，坐在靠窗的卡座上，俯瞰舞池里的男男女女，他们垂眼看底下骚动的人群，于是也很沉迷地接起吻来。

那时候左航还没忙起来，像很多校园情侣一样，他们一起吃食堂，逛操场，等对方下课，或者在体育课上隔着人群偷偷相望。

农历新年，他们被家长带回了各自老家，也是刚好都在山区，零点一过，左航打电话过去，电话一边是烟花升空，另一边是爆竹辞岁，太多的话一时也听不清，最后只能互相道一声新年快乐。两个人握着电话，就算只能听见沙沙声，也只会傻笑。

但是好景不长，新学期开学各有各的忙法，左航择校的目标很高，左家请了多对一的专辅，他每天都在学校行色匆匆，停留的时间很少。邓佳鑫也开始学画，空闲时间基本都在画室。

明明是同校同寝，也见不上面。暑假赶上邓佳鑫生日，左航人在洛杉矶上夏校，零点一到，左航的电话准时拨过来，两个人还没聊两句，“不说了，我要上课了。”

后来左航去了纽约，和国内满打满算十二个小时的时差，他们约好一年至少中途见三次，左航三次回来都赶上陪考，雅思，A-Level加上面试，总之就是聚少离多。

邓佳鑫不知道第几次送左航上飞机，他看着机场上空的航迹云，不知道哪条轨迹属于左航。

他们两个人都清醒的相同时段很少，左航有时候会拍一下照片，告诉他今天都做了什么，附上几条语音消息，邓佳鑫深夜从画室出来就会边往家走，边和左航打电话。

有时候邓佳鑫也会想，怎么最难捱的十二小时时差都过来了，反倒是到了伦敦之后，时差只剩五小时，事情就变得不一样了。

怀疑滋生在暗处，周围的异国恋情侣总是吊着异地的那个，又谈着本地的一个。寝室楼下的女生被甩了之后深夜痛诉她国内的男友的不忠，旁边人去安慰她，哎，大家都是这样的。

于是邓佳鑫盯着手机屏幕上左航还没回答的信息。

那我也会这样吗？

一通电话打过去，左航接的倒快，只是那头的嘈杂声很大，一听就是在开趴。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，想你了。”

“早点睡，伦敦得是凌晨两点了。”

“嗯，好，挂了。”

圣诞节的长假，左航本来说来欧洲这边玩玩，提前两三天说他走不了，把机票取消，就不了了之。邓佳鑫平静地听完，订了一张直飞肯尼迪机场的机票。

往返一趟，结果没有任何惊喜，吵完了，心也死了，邓佳鑫坐在候机厅里一脸平静地编辑微信：

“左航，我想恋爱，最重要的是个谈字，从无话不说到每天只剩例行公事的早晚安，我们用了三年，圈子不交叉，我也听不懂纳斯达克的股市，你也看不懂绘画的各种流派，朋友之间的交叉更少。或许我们都应该放过彼此。”

“分手吧。”

飞机催促登机，邓佳鑫方如大梦初醒。

左航之后倒也没再联系他，没同意，没拒绝，也没一句挽留的话。

欧洲大陆对于留学生来说旅行很方便，加上邓佳鑫学的是艺术，免不了到处看展，一次到法国，正巧席慕容来这边做演讲，同学拉着他去占了个位置。

法国国花是鸢尾，席慕容提起来，就说了首自己的诗。

大体记不住了，邓佳鑫只记住了最后两句

“一如深紫色的鸢尾花之于这个春季

终究仍要互相背弃。”

短短三春，白驹过隙而去。

邓佳鑫从烟云里走出来，脚步踉跄着，他没回头，身后的人也没追。

重回宴席场地，人已经散得差不多了。好不容易来致家的大本营之一，两方亲戚里的小辈们说着要出海玩儿，人就分成了好几路。邓佳鑫他妈以为他也要跟着出海，就没等他，可他又醉着，趴在凳子上昏睡，最后还是刘婉他们清点会场，才发现这边落了个人。没办法，还是只能把邓佳鑫带上自家的车，把他放在最后排，一个人躺着。

邓佳鑫在半路醒来，致家母子正巧在聊天，致新的母亲埋怨他怎么请了左航。

“高中的朋友嘛，他在纽约过来也方便。”

“左家的事情你又不是不清楚。”

“他爸是他爸，他是他，两码事。”

“我们祖上根基不深，以后还是稳妥点。”

致新连连答是。

邓佳鑫一路装睡到目的地，刘婉他们先下车去整理仪容了，致新看后座睡了个人，索性跟辛苦了大半天的司机说：“我送小舅子回吧，你去休息。”

邓佳鑫在车驶离宅邸的时候佯装刚醒，旁敲侧击问左航的事情，致新的面色古怪，反诘问他：“左航什么事情，你应该最清楚了吧”再不肯透露一个字。

邓佳鑫带着满头雾水回了伦敦，他出国后和同学的联系挺少，也不想跟家里打听，怕泄露点什么，只能一个人默默想着。好在事情的转机没有等太久。

他大学半路转成服装设计，毕业后找了家跨国公司，继续呆在伦敦，现在满打满算三年了。

回了伦敦还没两周，例行的人事调动还多了一道程序，总部来各部门抽调人员。人事主管问有谁想去纽约的吗？

也不知为什么，他就报了名，几番问话，再奔忙一阵，再回神过来就又第二次落地纽约。

邓佳鑫在心里一算，离上次过来已经是快六年的事情了。

离开伦敦时，他前男友来送他，“再留两年，PR就到手了，怎么这时候走？”他们站在希思罗机场的落地窗前，邓佳鑫看着一架架飞机起飞又降落，叹息着说：“我也不知道。”

他哪里是不知道呢，只是不敢承认罢了。

邓佳鑫这么多年也没删左航，他知道左航也没删他，回伦敦那晚默默把左航从朋友圈的双向屏蔽里放出，三四年没看，乍一看难免心情复杂，就握着手机到了天亮。左航不爱发朋友圈，只发一些重要时间点，邓佳鑫草草翻过去，左航的生活轨迹倒是明了。

朋友圈的照片只有几张，毕业照，工牌照，新家的照片，团建的合照，前男友的照片，宣告分手的自拍。

邓佳鑫公司的总部就在左航的工作地点附近，邓佳鑫在心里暗自咋舌，只是为了这点理由，就又换个国度生活，自己也可真挺疯的。

邓佳鑫去新的人事部报道领完工牌，收拾好桌位，又和同事打了一圈招呼。好不容易熬到中午，就迫不及待地下楼去买咖啡，走进了街角经常出现在左航朋友圈定位的咖啡店，进去环视一圈，一无所获，笑自己怎么还痴心妄想。

他坐在窗边看街景看得好似入定，时差刚倒一天，现在还是昏沉着，正要闭眼眯过去的瞬间，有些沙哑的声音迟疑着叫出了他的名字：“邓佳鑫？”

他们在那之后恢复了联系，每天在午间休息的时候，从各自公司溜出来，坐在咖啡厅聊聊天。

后来就一起吃吃晚饭，再后来就一起去club喝酒。两个人都享受着这种心照不宣的暧昧。

总之就这样过了一两个月，就这样拖拖拉拉到了圣诞假期，连着几天下雪，他们俩也住的不怎么近，就隔了三四天没见。跨年前一天，左航发来消息，约他去时代广场，邓佳鑫盯着屏幕笑，过了半天才回了一个好。

那天到了下午两点，他们在第7大道的街角碰头，身边人各色面孔，喜迎新年的心却一样激动，导致人流之间冲撞不停，左航皱着眉头看邓佳鑫被冲到离自己越来越远的地方，对着两边不停道excuse me和sorry，从人群中间挤了过去。

“喂，邓佳鑫。”

“怎么了？”

“牵紧我。”

回答他的是邓佳鑫紧扣着他的手。

他们跟着人群随波逐流到了小方框里。中途又下了一小会儿雪，周围的男男女女都抱在一起取暖，邓佳鑫从左航带给他的折叠小板凳上坐起来。左航纳闷地看他，“怎么突然站起来了。”

“没什么，只是想抱抱你。”

零点到来之际，时代广场上空高悬的巨大水晶球缓缓落下，彩带和写满祝福的纸片盘旋在整片天空，人群中爆发出一阵阵欢呼。

邓佳鑫正想说点什么，一片纸片落在他的上嘴唇，他的手还没动作，左航的唇就已经贴了上来，轻轻吹掉那张碍事的纸片。

欢呼在这一刻暂停，世界在这一刻静止，爱人们都抱在一起亲吻。

在散场的街道，他们牵着手往酒店走，路灯把他们的影子拉得很长，脱离了热闹的人群，天与地都很静谧。

和六年前邓佳鑫初次造访纽约市差不多的时间，酒店也是同一家，他们云雨完两个人泡在浴缸看窗外的夜景，这座不夜城的建筑物表面跃动着斑斓的光，笼罩着，整个半岛像金色的苹果，“The golden apple."邓佳鑫感叹。

左航这时候倒会煽情，把头靠在邓佳鑫肩膀上，贴着他耳语：“You are the apple of my eye.”


End file.
